Bewitching One-Shots
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: This is a series of one-shots dedicated to my good friend BewitchingMayham, who has always been there for me. So, now it's time I returned the favor! XD Hope you like it Bewitching! Contains swearing.
1. Girl in a Country Song

**Hey y'all! Welcome to Bewitching One-Shots! This will be a series of one-shots based around my friend BewitchingMayham. I recently learned something shocking about her, and I felt compelled to write this. I would do something similar for my other friends, but I have so many that I would feel guilty if I did that and I missed one. These one-shots are also going to have songs as well. Songs that are meant to give Bewitching strength and get her to smile. I have listened to several of them multiple times, and they really fit her personality in my opinion. Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Bewitching belongs to herself, Fronnie4Realz belongs to herself, and "Girl in a Country Song" belongs to Maddie and Tae.**

Two girls ran down the street, heading to the fair that was being held in the park. One had long, knee-length black hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin, and was wearing a Yandere-style school uniform under a beige trench coat, a large red ribbon in her hair, and black punk-style boots. The other had waist-length brown hair with purple streaks, purple eyes, and a pair of brown rabbit ears. She was wearing a red tanktop, black leggings, and gold slip-ons. Her hair was curly. "Hurry up Fronnie! It's country themed this year, and I heard Icy was helping set it up!" yelled the black-haired girl, who was ahead of the brunette. "I'm going as fast as I can Bewitching!" said Fronnie, frowning.

They eventually arrived at the fair, and were greeted with an amazing sight. The entire place looked like an actual country fair, complete with horseback riding, hay rides, fair games, and more. They each received a cowgirl hat when they entered, then they set off to look at everything. "This is so cool!" said Bewitching, grinning from ear to ear. Fronnie agreed. "Icy has really outdone herself this year!" They walked around for a bit, playing games and eating food. Fronnie then frowned as they heard someone whistle at them.

Turning towards the whistle, they found several cowboys sitting on truck tailgates and looking at them laughing. "Hey girl! Come on over!" one said, grinning. "You're a pretty little thing!" said another, causing them all to laugh. Bewitching and Fronnie both blinked, then growled in anger. "What the hell is wrong with them!?" asked Fronnie, seething. "What do we look like!? Girls in a freakin country song or something!?" They both looked at each other, then grinned. Fronnie pulled out the guitar she had been carrying. "Oh boys~" shouted Bewitching, getting the cowboys' attention. Fronnie then started playing as a large crowd began forming.

 _Well, I wish I had some shoes on my two bare feet_

 _And it's getting kinda cold in these painted on cut-off jeans_

 _I hate the way this bikini top chafes_

 _Do I really have to wear it all day?_

 _Yeah baby!_

 _I hear you over there on your tailgate whistling_

 _Sayin' "Hey girl!", but you know I ain't listening_

 _'Cause I got a name_

 _And to you it ain't "pretty little thing", "Hey" or "Baby"_

 _It's driving me red, red ,red, red, red, red, redneck crazy_

 _Being the girl in a country song_

 _How in the world did it go so wrong!?_

 _Like all we're good for, is looking good for you_

 _And your friends on the weekend, nothing more!_

 _We used to get a little respect, now we're lucky if we even get_

 _To climb up in your truck, keep out mouths shut and ride along_

 _And be the girl in a country song!_

 _Well shaking my money maker ain't ever made me a dime_

 _And there ain't no sugar for you in this shaker of mine_

 _Tell me one more time you got to get you some of that_

 _Sure I'll slide on over, but you're gonna get slapped!_

 _These days it ain't easy being that_

 _Girl in a country song_

 _How in the world did it go so wrong!?_

 _Like all we're good for, is looking good for you_

 _And your friends on the weekend, nothing more!_

 _We used to get a little respect, now we're lucky if we even get_

 _To climb up in your truck, keep our mouths shut and ride along_

 _And be the girl in a country song!_

 _* Music *_

 _(Yeah baby!)_

 _* Music *_

 _Aw no, Kanwe and George Strait_

 _Never did it this way_

 _Back in the old days_

 _All y'all, We ain't a cliché_

 _That ain't no way_

 _To treat a lady!_

 _Like a girl in a country song_

 _How in the would did it go so wrong!?_

 _Like all we're good for, is looking good for you_

 _And your friends on the weekend, nothing more!_

 _Yeah, we used to get a little respect, now we're lucky if we even get_

 _To climb up in your truck, keep our mouths shut and ride along_

 _Down some old dirt road we don't even want to be on_

 _And be the girl in a country song_

 _(Yeah baby!)_

I ain't your tan-legged Juliet!

Can I put on some real clothes now!?

 _Aw, no!_

The two grinned from ear to ear as the cowboys just stared at them, stunned. Meanwhile, the crowd cheered at the truth in the song's words. Bewitching and Fronnie smiled, Nope, they definitely were NOT girls in a country song.

 **DONE! This is only the first, but it took quite a while to write... Anyways, Hope y'all like it! Especially you Bewitching... Love ya girl! Also:**

 **Italics= Bewitching**

 **Underlined= Fronnie4Realz**

 **Both=Both**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Fight Song

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it! This chapter will contain the extra genres of Family and Hurt/Comfort, since it's a slightly sad chapter and Fanfiction won't allow three genres on a story. You'll see in a moment why these genres are in this chapter. And, for those who are fans of Underground Elements and have not read the most recent chapter of Springtrap at Sky Offices, I am currently placing Underground Elements on a temporary hiatus due to major writer's block. I hope y'all can forgive me for doing that. This chapter will also contain a new OC I created. His name is Maxie, and I hope y'all like him! Anyhoodles, let's get into the chapter, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story and Maxie. Bewitching belongs to herself and "Fight Song" belongs to Rachel Platten.**

Bewitching sat at her grand piano, tears in her eyes. She had just been diagnosed with a bad blood condition, and had been told it was going to severely affect her life. This happened a week ago, and she was still upset about it. Most people who found out judged her harshly and refused to interact with her. Thankfully, she met people who were just like her: people with conditions that, although strange and abnormal, made them freaks in society. There was Icy Dragon, who had large white dragon wings and a dragon tail. There was also Fronnie and Justice, who had rabbit ears and tails, Brown for Fronnie and orange for Justice. Then there was Slender Knight, or SK for short, who was the daughter of Slenderman and had a Nightmare side. There was Rubix, who had brown wolf ears and a wolf tail, and Salkeya, a girl who had to wear a Freddy Fazbear suit to survive. They became good friends and always had Bewitching's back.

Bewitching sighed. She had moved into the house they shared not too long ago, but she still felt all the pain of before she met her friends. She looked at her pale hands, then gently placed them on the piano keys. She wasn't going to take the discrimination any longer. Not to her, not to her friends, NO MORE! She slowly started playing.

 _Like a small boat on the ocean_

 _Sending big waves into motion_

 _Like how a single word can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match but I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep_

 _Well it's been two years I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _And I Still believe_

 _Yeah I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat on the ocean_

 _Sending big waves into motion_

 _Like how a single word can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match but I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

"... Mommy?" Bewitching turned around and smiled. In the doorway was a tiny red rabbit. He had a black underbelly, pawpads, and inner ears. His eyes were sliver, and he was wearing a big yellow bowtie. He ran in and climbed into her lap. "Hello Maxie..." said Bewitching, nuzzling him. She had been told she wouldn't be able to have children because of her condition, and adopting had been very difficult. Thankfully, she had found Maxie, who wasn't being adopted because of his own past. His parents had been Springtrap and Nightmare, two animatronics who had been permanently shut down due to violent attacks on humans. He also had erythrism, which was the cause for his red fur. Neither of his parents had red fur, but the condition caused his red fur when he was born due to a genetic mutation. Bewitching was shocked when she had heard the reason he hadn't been adopted, so she took him in herself.

"Can you sing again Mommy?" he asked, looking up at her with his big silver eyes. Bewitching smiled. "Of course sweetie..." They played and sang for the rest of the day.

 **And there's that chapter done! Hope y'all enjoy! Especially you Bewitching.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Tough

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! I hope y'all are enjoying these one-shots so far, especially you Bewitching! I'm thinking about writing another story for my friend Slender Knight132... What do y'all think? I want to make it based on a Disney movie (I've seen others that are like that), but I'm not sure if I can. I know writing it like that will be easy... I'm mainly talking about if I'd be able to put it up on the site. Let me know if it's possible or not. If not, I'll find another way to write the story. One way or another, I WILL get that story on here for her to read! XDXDXDXDXD LOL Anyhoodles, let's dive into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story ideas. BewitchingMyaham belongs to herself and "Tough" belongs to the awesome Kelly Pickler.**

A five year old Bewitching sat in the living room of her house, playing with her dolls. Her father sat on the couch, smiling as he watched her. He was a man in his thirties, with pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing an old button up white dress shirt and gray slacks, his black trenchcoat hanging on the door. He was a timelord and a good friend of the Doctor. Unfortunately, he also had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Suddenly, flashing blue and red lights appeared outside, accompanied by sirens and voices yelling at him to come out. He had recently been investigating a murder when he himself had been discovered with the body, leading him to become the prime suspect. The police bashed down the door and walked in, grabbing the green-eyed man. "DADDY!" cried Bewitching, running over and trying to make the police release him. "It's ok sweetie... I'll be fine... Daddy loves you!" said the green-eyed man, the police gently pushing past Bewitching and heading out the door. She followed and watched them place her father in the car, silently vowing to find the person who had set up her father.

 _I wanted lace, I wanted pearls_

 _To be a princess like the other girls_

 _But life came hard to my front door_

 _And I grew up trying to even out the score_

 _Tough_

 _I ain't never been nothing but tough_

 _All my edges have always been rough_

 _But Jesus loves me anyway_

 _Oh backbone_

 _There ain't nothing wrong with a woman that got a little backbone_

 _You just wait till you taste her kind of love_

 _You want a shy little thing_

 _A pretty little high heeled thing_

 _Gonna cry if I don't polish up_

 _Tough_

Twenty years later, Bewitching was on the case. She wore a Yandere-style school uniform under a red trenchcoat and a pair of punk-style black boots. She had managed to gather enough evidence in court for them to free her father, but not enough it seemed to track down the real killer. However, hen her friend Icy got attacked and managed to live, she knew she had to find this person quickly. While talking to Icy, Bewitching learned that the attacker was a young woman with red and blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was last seen wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. The best part was that Icy recognized the woman as her ex-roommate, Kilia. Bewitching knew that if the courts wouldn't bring justice, SHE would.

 _The way I see it, the hand of Fate_

 _Did me a favor with the cards he dealt my way_

 _Found out real fast, life is a game_

 _You're out real quick if you don't know how to play_

 _Tough_

 _I ain't never been nothing but tough_

 _All my edges have always been rough_

 _But Jesus loves me anyway_

 _Oh backbone_

 _There ain't nothing wrong with a woman that got a little backbone_

 _Just wait till you taste her kind of love_

 _You want a shy little thing_

 _A pretty little high heeled thing_

 _Gonna cry if I don't polish up_

Bewitching managed to track down Kilia and convinced her she was a friend. The two met and became good friends, or at least to Kilia they did. Deep down, Bewitching had a plan for revenge. They hung out for a couple of months, then Bewitching made her move. She got Kilia to drive with her to a place called Sparta Peaks, an area with dozens of steep and rocky cliffs that had spear-like rocks and trees at the bottom of the gorge. Bewitching had told Kilia she was doing research on rumors about the place being haunted, and Kilia idiotically agreed to go with. Kilia got out of the car when they stopped and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down. Behind her, Bewitching allowed a sinister smirk to appear on her face. She was going to get her revenge... for her father and Icy. She slowly walked forward, then shoved Kilia over the edge.

 _Are you serious?_

 _You ain't fooled me much_

 _You're just a hanging 'round_

 _So you can try your luck_

 _Well tough_

 _I ain't never been nothing but tough_

 _All my edges have always been rough_

 _You want a shy little thing_

 _A pretty little high heeled thing_

 _Gonna cry if I don't polish up_

 _You know what I got to say about that is_

 _Tough!_

Bewitching grinned as the faint _splat_ cut off the screaming of Kilia. Looking over the edge, she saw Kilia far below, impaled by several trees and rocks, the ground covered with blood. "Now you can join the ghosts and rot in hell..."

 **O.O oh dear what did I just write? XDXDXDXDXDXD Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Not Your Cinderella

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! Thank you to all who have read it! You all rock! This little one-shot is going to involve Bewitching's Senpai, Mettaton. I for one think they go really cute together! But, this will be set BEFORE he became her Senpai. He'll try to woo her, but she won't have it... at least for a while, that song I'm going to use I found randomly one day, and I instantly fell in love with it! It has a really good tune, and I think the message is perfect for those guys out there who think they can just sweep a girl off of her feet like that * snaps *. Guys, not all girls are damsels in distress! Get it through your thick skulls! Anyhoodles, onto the one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the ideas for these one-shots. Bewitching belongs to herself, Mettaton belongs to Toby Fox, and "Not Your Cinderella" belongs to Peyton Rae.**

Bewitching stepped out of the car and smiled. She was wearing a beautiful white knee-length dress with one long, flowing sleeve and crystal heels. She was at a friend's party, which was formal themed. She entered the house and started talking and having fun with her friends. Suddenly, a robot with a pink chest, black shoulder pads, black pants, black heeled boots, black hair over one red eye, and white gloves entered. He caught Bewitching's attention immediately, but not because she liked him. It was because he stood out. All of the other girls kept going over to talk to him while Bewitching rolled her eyes.

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _You walk in the room all the girls talk_

 _I guess you get used to most of them falling down at your feet_

 _Cause you got the charm, and the debonair down_

 _So tall and dark like you just came out of some kind of fairytale dream_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _Baby you're something_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _But I'm not your Cinderella_

 _You're not the one in a million fella_

 _Slipper ain't gonna fit me_

 _Give my regards to Mr. Disney_

 _I'm no Sleeping Beauty_

 _One kiss alone won't do it to me_

 _Hate to be the one to tell ya_

 _Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh_

The guy eventually came over to Bewitching and introduced himself as Mettaton. Bewitching decided to be nice and told him hello. They talked for a little bit about random things. She could see he wasn't that bad a guy, but she was still being cautious.

 _I don't know if I believe in love at first sight_

 _I think I might need just a little more time to grow and be real_

 _So keep up the laughter and the ramblin' on_

 _At the stroke of midnight it's gonna be gone_

 _'Cuz this ain't a heart you can steal_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Baby you're something_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _But I'm not your Cinderella_

 _You're not the one in a million fella_

 _Slipper ain't gonna fit me_

 _Give my regards to Mr. Disney_

 _I'm no Sleeping Beauty_

 _One kiss alone won't do it to me_

 _Hate to be the one to tell ya_

 _Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _Baby you're something!_

 _Ohhhhhh_

 _I'm not your Cinderella_

 _Ohhh_

The clock struck midnight, and Bewitching's eyes widened. "I have to go!" she said, running out of the house. "Wait!" said Mettaton, chasing after her. She ran down the street to a white carriage, which took off as soon as the door closed. Unfortunately, she forgot something.

 _No I'm not your Cinderella_

 _You're not the one in a million fella_

 _Slipper ain't gonna fit me_

 _Give my regards to Mr. Disney_

 _I'm no Sleeping Beauty_

 _One kiss alone won't do it to me_

 _Hate to be the one to tell ya_

 _Oh, but I'm not your Cinderella!_

 _Oh oh oh oh..._

Mettaton rounded the corner just in time to see the carriage round a distant corner. He sighed. He didn't even know her name. Then he caught sight of something that might help him find the beautiful girl: A single crystal shoe on the ground.

 **WOOT! Finished it! Still have chapters to write though. Not sure how many this will have, but I'll let you know when it's the last one. Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. She's So Gone

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! Sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories. Work keeps me real busy. Don't worry, I'm not quitting my writing! I enjoy writing for all of you lovely readers. If I didn't, I would've quit ages ago! XD Joking aside, I actually have plans to write even more stories, some of which will be like "Slender and the Golden Bear" and based on Disney movies. I actually have several planned out, all of which involve my friends in some way, shape, or form. I hope you enjoy them all! It'll take a while to get them all done, so I'm only going to do one Disney-based story at a time. Anyhoodles, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story idea and myself. Bewitching belongs to herself, Rubix belongs to himself, Fronnie belongs to herself, Slender Knight132 belongs to herself, and Salkeya belongs to herself. "She's So Gone" belongs to Naomi Scott and the creators of the movie "Lemonade Mouth".**

Bewitching growled. She and her friends SK, Rubix, Icy, Salkeya, and Fronnie were supposed to be practicing, but her ex-boyfriend Garret kept coming around each time. He said he wanted the girl he used to date. "I liked you better back then! Why can't you change back!?" "Because I don't want to! That girl isn't around anymore Garret! She is SO gone!" snarled Bewitching, shoving him away. "Now leave and let my friends and I practice for God's sake!" She turned on her heel and walked back to her friends. Rubix's wolf tail twitched.

"I think you should really leave Garret... NOW..." he said, growling as he tuned his guitar. "What I don't get is why you keep coming back!" stated Fronnie, ho had been testing her bass. "I-" "Don't bother Garret... just leave..." said SK, keytar in hand as Salkeya nodded from where her drums sat. Icy said nothing, but merely picked up her tambourine and glared at the blonde boy. She couldn't speak due to the fact that she had recently had surgery to remove nodes from her vocal cords. "Let's just practice... In fact, I have just the song for you Garret..." said Bewitching. The others took the hint and grinned, then started playing.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Insecure in her skin_

 _Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

 _Broke away, learned to fly_

 _If you want her back gotta let her shine_

 _So it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

 _She's so Gone (she's so gone)_

 _That's so over now_

 _She's so gone (she's so gone)_

 _You won't find her around_

 _You can but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _Cause she's_

 _She's so gone_

 _Here I am, this is me_

 _And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

 _Are you shocked? Are you mad?_

 _That you're missing out on who I really am_

 _Now it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

 _She's so gone (she's so gone)_

 _That's so over now_

 _She's so gone (she's so gone)_

 _You won't find her around_

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _Cause she_

 _She's so gone away_

 _like history_

 _She's so gone_

 _Baby, this is me_

 _Yeah!_

 _She's so gone! (she's so gone!)_

 _That's so over now!_

 _She's so gone! (she's so gone!)_

 _You won't find her around!_

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _Cause she_

 _She's so gone!_

 _She's so gone!_

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _The girl I used to be_

 _Cause she_

 _She's so gone_

 _So long,_

 _She's so gone_

 _Gone, gone, gone!_

Garret had stormed out during the song, obviously getting the hint. "That's more like it... One more time guys!" said Bewitching, grinning. The others grinned and practiced more.

 **And that does it for this chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of much for it. Hope you guys enjoy it anyways!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. My Past is Not Today

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! I'm so happy that all you lovely readers like it and my other stories! You've probably noticed a pattern with my song choices by now, and for those who haven't, it's this: Each song is meant to help you learn to be strong and love yourself. I have a list of songs that do just that, and I will not stop writing this until that list runs out! Also, this chapter may be a tad bit shorter than the others, but that doesn't mean it's any less important. Remember to live your dreams and always be yourself!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and Icy. Bewitching belongs to herself and "My Past is Not Today" belongs to Hasbro. Sans belongs to Toby Fox and the others belong to themselves.**

Bewitching walked to the edge of the school's roof, looking out at the horizon as the sun set and the wind blew. She had a lot to think about... especially about her old self. Back then, she had tried to use her friend Sans's amulet to take over the school and make others her slaves. However, she had changed for the better, and she knew it.

 _Power_

 _Was all I desired_

 _But all that grew inside me_

 _Was a darkness I acquired_

She began having flashbacks. The first was when she had put on Sans's amulet and transformed into a harpy-like creature, bent on ruling both the Underground AND the human world. However, Sans and her other friends Icy, Rubix, SK, Fronnie, and Salkeya had managed to use the magic of friendship to bring her back, forgiving her and allowing her to join their group.

 _When I began to fall_

 _And I lost the path ahead_

 _That's when your friendship found me_

 _And it lifted me instead_

 _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side of me you can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

 _'Cause my past is not today_

She started remembering how the others students would turn their backs on her, even though she was reformed. Sans and the other five were always there to help her back up whenever she fell down.

 _Ambition_

 _Is what I believed_

 _Would be the only way_

 _To set me free_

 _But when it disappeared_

 _And I found myself alone_

 _That's when you came and guided me_

 _And it felt like I was home!_

Bewitching smiled at the memories as a pure white glow began to surround her.

 _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

 _'Cause my past is not today!_

As she sang the last note, the pure white magic around her burst outwards, forming a pair of large flaming angel-like wings with a tiny hint of gold in them. She was a new person, and she was going to prove it to the world.

 **WOOT! Go Bewitching! Prove the haters wrong! XD Again, sorry that it's so short. Hope y'all enjoyed anyways!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Double Take

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! Sorry it took so long! Work is running me ragged with barely any breaks! Thankfully, I get two days off a week, so I'll be able to update on those two days. I'll even upload a new chapter each day I'm off to make up for not being able to update when I'm working! WOOT! XD anyways, I have loads more story ideas that I'm going to write later on. Most of the ideas in my head are Disney-based, but there are some that are not. I'm just not sure if I should alternate between them or not. Feel free to let me know in the reviews what you think I should do! Anyhoodles, onto the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Icy. Everything else belongs to its respective owners! "Double Take" belongs to Ross Lynch!**

Bewitching sighed. Her and SK have been sitting at the table for an hour. They didn't want to go back into the other room, due to all of the teasing they had received from the other students about their origins and looks. Their friends Fronnie, Rubix, Icy, ans Salkeya were in the class on the field trip, so they couldn't help out even if they wanted to. Bewitching looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Hey buddies... why so glum?" asked the skeleton in front of them, frowning.

"Hey Sans... We're being teased... AGAIN..." stated SK, not looking up from her book on creepypastas. Sans growled slightly. "They shouldn't be teasing you in the first place! Just ignore those creeps! I know everyone else in the school likes you! I think it's time you showed those bullies what they're missing!" The girls looked at him in confused silence. Sans facepalmed. "Do I HAVE to spell it out for you!?"

 _Flip a switch, Turn on the lightning_

 _Get it right, show 'em how it's done_

 _Free it up, no matter how you dress that song_

 _Girls you know, you got a number one_

 _Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

 _Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

 _Play it up, it's coming down to you right now_

 _They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name_

 _They want the girls, girls, girls with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look your way, way, way_

 _You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!_

Bewitching and SK couldn't help but smile. There was some truth to Sans's words, and they felt it was time they started following his advice. But first, they felt the need to dance along to the song.

 _Make 'em do a double take!_

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _This could be an overnight sensation_

 _You and me, tearin' up the floor_

 _Let it go, this part is up to you right now_

 _They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name_

 _They want the girls, girls, girls with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look your way, way, way_

 _You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!_

 _They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name_

 _They want the girls, girls, girls with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look your way, way, way_

 _You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!_

 _Make 'em do a double take!_

 _Uh, Go!_

 _They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name_

 _They want the girls, girls, girls with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look your way, way, way_

 _You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!_

 _Wanna know, know, know your name, name, name_

 _They want the girls, girls, girls with game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look your way, way, way_

 _You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!_

Bewitching and SK both hugged Sans. "Thanks Sans... for being such a good friend..." Sans grinned. "No problem... Hey, I'm heading to Grillby's... wanna come?" The two girls grinned. "HELL YEAH!"

 **XD Had to make Sans the one to sing it! It looked amazing in my head XDXDXD. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. Who Says?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! Again, work has kept me very busy, so I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating this and Slender and the Golden Bear earlier. I've just had too much going on. This chapter might be a bit short... I hope you can forgive me! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Discalimer: I own nothing but the story idea and myself. My friends belong to themselves and "Who Says?" belongs to Selena Gomez.**

Bewitching sat at the table, thinking. She had been called a bunch of names due to her appearance and her condition, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from helping her friends. She had to find a way to tell her friends to not take the bullying seriously, then it suddenly came to her. A way to help both herself and her friends. When lunch came around, she got up on the table and whistled, getting everyone's attention. She looked at her friends and winked. "This is for you guys!" she said, grinning.

 _Wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

 _Hey_

 _* points to the bullies* You made me insecure_

 _Told me I wasn't good enough_

 _But who are you to judge?_

 _* Points to her friends* When you're a diamond in the rough_

 _I'm sure you've got some things_

 _You'd like to change about yourself_

 _But when it comes to me_

 _I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na (2x)_

 _I'm no beauty queen_

 _I'm just beautiful me_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na (2x)_

 _You've got every right_

 _To a beautiful life_

 _Come on_

 _Who says? Who says you're not perfect?_

 _Who says you're not worth it?_

 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

 _Trust me_

 _That's the price of beauty_

 _Who says you're not pretty?_

 _Who says you're not beautiful?_

 _Who says?_

Everyone began joining in, knowing the truth behind Bewitching's words. It was time they took their lives into their own hands and not listen to what others think.

 _It's such a funny thing how nothing's funny when it's you_

 _You tell 'em what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth_

 _It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light_

 _Keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na (2x)_

 _I'm no beauty queen_

 _I'm just beautiful me_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na (2x)_

 _You've got every right_

 _To a beautiful life_

 _Come on_

 _Who says? Who says you're not perfect?_

 _Who says you're not worth it?_

 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

 _Trust me_

 _That's the price of beauty_

 _Who says you're not pretty?_

 _Who says you're not beautiful?_

 _Who says?_

 _Who says you're not star potential?_

 _Who says you're not presidential?_

 _Who says you can't be in movies?_

 _Listen to me, listen to me_

 _Who says you don't pass the test?_

 _Who says you can't be the best?_

 _Who says? Who says?_

 _Won't you tell me who said that!?_

 _Yeah_

 _Who says!?_

 _Who says? Who says you're not perfect?_

 _Who says you're not worth it?_

 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

 _Trust me_

 _That's the price of beauty_

 _Who says you're not pretty?_

 _Who says you're not beautiful?_

 _Who says?_

 _Who says you're not perfect?_

 _Who says you're not worth it?_

 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

 _Trust me_

 _That's the price of beauty_

 _Who says you're not pretty?_

 _Who says you're not beautiful?_

 _Who says?_

Everyone cheered as Bewitching and her friends left the cafeteria. They headed to the movies to have some good old friend bonding time. Bewitching smiled, knowing she had helped her friends AND everyone else at once.

 **Again, sorry it's so short. Once I get more settled into my job I'll try and make longer chapters and more frequent updates. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Just the Way You Are

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the delay! I am not only dealing with work, but I ended up having a bit of writer's block for this story as well. But no more! With Underground Elements complete, I can have more time to focus on this story and my other one as well. Slender and the Golden Bear might take a while to finish, but this one is actually almost complete! Just three more chapters after this one, unless I get more ideas. I had the songs I wanted to use written down, so I don't think I'll get anymore ideas for this story. Sorry... On the bright side, I WILL be making more stories soon! Be on the look out for them! Anyhoodles, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story and chapters. Bewitching belongs to herself, Mettaton belongs to Toby Fox, and "Just the way you are" belongs to Bruno Mars.**

Mettaton frowned. Bewitching had been letting the words of others get to her, and she had recently started considering whether or not to change things about herself to fit in. Mettaton thought she was perfect as herself, but he hadn't been able to talk to her. He finally figured it was time to do so. When she got back home, he took her and sat down with her on the couch. "Bewitching, you can't change at all!" "Why not? I would fit in better..." she said, frowning. "Who cares about fitting in!? You know what I see when I look at you?" he asked, smiling. "What?" she asked, curious. His smile grew, and he began singing.

 _Your eyes, your eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Your hair, your hair_

 _Falls perfectly without you trying_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _And I tell you everyday_

 _Yeah I know, I know_

 _If I compliment you you won't believe me_

 _And It's so, it's so_

 _sad to think that you don't see what I see_

 _But everytime you ask me "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause girl you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

Bewitching could feel tears pricking her eyes. Was he really telling the truth?

 _Your lips, your lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if you'd let me_

 _You laugh, your laugh_

 _You hate but I think it's so sexy_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _And I tell you everyday_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'd say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause girl you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause girl you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeaaah_

Bewitching hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face. "I love you Mettaton..." The robot smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Bewitching..." he said, softly kissing her.

 **SO CUTE! Sorry, but Bewitching and Mettaton HAVE to be one of my ultimate game character/real person OTPs! They would be soooooooooooo cute together! * squeals *. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Stronger

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! Again, work has been kicking my ass, so I'm sorry for not uploading sooner. This is the third to last chapter, which means that this story is unfortunately coming to an end. Don't worry, I have more stories planned! I have a FNAF/Undertale crossover I'm going to be making called "Meant to Be", which is going to be about two of the characters falling in love even though their friends all think they shouldn't. I'm also going to be making a TMNT/FNAF crossover, but it might be delayed because I'm having troubles thinking of a plot for it. If you guys have any ideas for it, then please let me know in the reviews. I might put them into it. Anyhoodles, let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and myself. Bewitching belongs to herself and "Stronger" belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

Bewitching slammed the front door closed, anger coming from her in waves. She had just had an argument with her brother, and she was pissed beyond belief. "Who does he think he is!? Telling me I can't date Mettaton!? As if!" She stomped into her room, tossing her bag carelessly into a corner. "I'll show him..." she growled. She grabbed her laptop and mic, calling up her friends to tell them her plan. They agreed and rushed over with their instruments. When they got there, Bewitching set up the equipment. "This is for you bro! You can break me, but I'll just get stronger!" said Bewitching, and they began playing.

 _You know the bed feels warmer_

 _Sleeping here alone_

 _You know I dream in colors_

 _And do the things I want_

 _You think you got the best of me_

 _Think you had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _Think you left me broken down_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

 _Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean it's over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Bewitching walked over and picked up a picture of her and Mettaton, smiling.

 _You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

 _They told you I was moving on, over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back_

 _I'd come back swinging_

 _You tried to break me but you see_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean it's over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

 _Thanks to you I'm not left broken-hearted_

 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

 _You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

 _In the end_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean it's over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _When I'm alone..._

Bewitching grinned and saved the recording, then sent it to her brother. "Let's see how you like that..."

 **This was just a little something I decided to do for fun. The song is meant to help Bewitching have strength, but the plot behind the chapter is just a little something random I came up with XD. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Friendship Through the Ages

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! I hate to say this, but after this there will be only one chapter left for this story. I really wish it would just go on forever, but I'm afraid I'm out of ideas for it. Don't worry though! I will be writing many more stories to come! The next one I will be working on is "Meant To Be", a FNAF/Undertale crossover I'm making after this story is finished. I am also hoping to start working on a FNAF/TMNT crossover. But I fear that one will be delayed since I haven't got any plot ideas yet for it. If you guys have an idea you think would be good for it, feel free to leave it in your review! Anyhoodles, let's jump into this awesome chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story idea and the OC Icy. Sans belongs to Toby Fox, The others belong to themselves, and "Friendship Through the Ages" belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

Bewitching sat in the auditorium, waiting. Her friends said they had a surprise for her, but she wasn't sure what it was. She had begun to fear that maybe they were going to tell her they didn't want to be friends anymore. Several others had done that to her, so why wouldn't they do the same thing? She was about to get up and leave when Sans walked in, wearing what appeared to be an outfit usually only worn by those of higher society in Renaissance Europe. He smiled at her and gestured to the piano in the room. Bewitching blinked, then sat in the piano. Sans walked over and, to Bewitching's amazement, started playing.

 _Nothing stays the same for long_

 _But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone_

 _Time will always get away_

 _As it leaves behind another day_

Bewitching suddenly heard a tambourine, and looked over to see Icy walking in with several animals. Icy was wearing an outfit similar to a gypsy and was playing a silver tambourine.

Things may come an things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But my friendship carries on through the ages

This time SK came in as well, wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, a black jacket, and a black fedora. It reminded Bewitching of something from the "Blues Brothers" movie.

 **Things may come and things may go**

 **Some go fast and some go slow**

 **Few things last, that's all I know**

 **But my friendship carries on through the ages**

Suddenly the sound of a guitar occurred, and Rubix appeared in some sort of rock and roll getup, which made Bewitching laugh.

Been around for a long time~

Rocking out hard 'cause I'm in my prime~

Maybe that will change further on down the line~

But my friendship carries on through the ages!~

Fronnie appeared sitting on the bleachers, wearing a cowgirl outfit complete with boots and a hat.

 _Every single style has something_

 _Different it can say_

 _There's nothing wrong with being unique_

 _and special in your own way_

Salkeya burst out from behind a curtain and slid down a banister, wearing an outfit worthy of a popstar!

 _ **Maybe you wanna be a rockstar**_

 _ **Get your fifteen minutes of fame**_

 _ **Whoa oh, Whoa oh!**_

 _ **That won't last forever**_

 _ **But friendship remains the same!**_

 _ **Ohhh!**_

All at once, they all started singing, with Bewitching joining in

 _ **Things may come and things may go~**_

 _ **Some go fast and some go slow~**_

 _ **Few things last, that's all I know~**_

 _ **But my friendship carries on for the ages~**_

 _ **Things may come and things may go~**_

 _ **Some go fast and some go slow~**_

 _ **Few things last, that's all I know~**_

 _ **But my friendship carries on for the ages~**_

 _ **Ohhh~**_

 _ **Carries on~**_

Bewitching hugged all of her friends. She now knew that they weren't abandoning her like the others, but were sticking by her side no matter what.

 **Done with this chapter! This has to be one of my fave all time MLP songs. Remember, if you have any ideas you think might be good for my TMNT/FNAF crossover, don't hesitate to let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. I Burn!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Bewitching One-Shots! I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter of the story. Thank you all who have read it. I really wanted to do a speacial ending to it, and now I have it. I was originally going to use the song "Finally Me" by Lauren Marano, but then I was introduce to the song "I Burn" by Jeff Williams. Thanks for showing me the song Goldentrap! This song suited my needs better than "Finally Me" would've, and it makes for a much better ending too! It just seems to suit Bewitching better, and that is exactly what I needed, so thank you so much! Bewitching, I hope you enjoyed this story, and be on the look out for more in the future! Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and myself. Bewitching belongs to herself, Sans belongs to Toby Fox, Rubix belongs to himself, Salkeya belongs to herself, Fronnie belongs to herself, SK belongs to herself, and "I Burn" belongs to Jeff Williams.**

Bewitching stood on the rooftop, looking down at the large demon tearing the town apart. She smiled as she heard several pairs of feet rush at her from behind, her friends appearing by her side. Rubix was a large black wolf with purple eyes, Fronnie was wearing some sort of futuristic suit of armor with a visor, Salkeya was a large animatronic dragon, SK was wearing a suit and tie with a kitsune mask, and Icy was wearing a black version of Elsa's dress with a black mask and her brown hair styled like Elsa's. Sans grinned. "Shall we?" Bewitching smirked, pulling a sonic screwdriver from her trenchcoat pocket and pressing a button to turn it into a sword. "We shall..." she said, her and her friends leaping at the demon.

 _Come at me_

 _And you'll see_

 _I'm more than meets the eye_

 _You think that_

 _You'll break me_

 _You're gonna find in time_

 _You're standing too close to a flame that's burning_

 _Hotter than the sun in the middle of July_

 _Sending out your army but you still can't win_

 _Listen up silly boy, cuz I'm going to tell you why_

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now_

 _You got nothing that can stop me_

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want_

 _Like a fever I'll take you down!_

The demon fought back, swinging it's arms and trying to destroy the group of beings attacking it. Everyone was using their powers to the best of their abilities, but they all knew there was only one was to stop the demon completely. "We have to use the Elements!" shouted SK, dodging an attack and firing shadow spears at the demon, who roared in pain. Bewitching nodded and snapped her fingers, causing six amulets and one tiara to appear. One amulet, with a yellow feather-shaped gem, went to Rubix. Another, with a North star-shaped green gem, went to Icy. A third, with a red Slenderman symbol-shaped gem, went to SK. A fourth, with an orange music note-shaped gem, went to Fronnie. Salkeya got a fifth one with a blue smiley face-shaped gem on it. Sans got the sixth amulet that had a white heart-shaped gem on it. Bewitching got the tiara, which had a Tardis-shaped purple gem on it. "Time to end this!"

 _Reign supreme?_

 _In your dreams!_

 _You'll never make me bow_

 _Kick my ass?_

 _I'm world class!_

 _And super saiyan now_

 _You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish_

 _Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor_

 _Bringing out your rockets, well shoot 'em baby_

 _High as you can go but I'm the one who's gonna soar_

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now_

 _You got nothing that can stop me_

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want_

 _Like a fever I'll take you down!_

After some more fighting the Elements began to glow.

 _It doesn't have to be this way_

 _Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn_

 _You can fight your life away_

 _I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn!_

Hotter than the sun, feel my fire

Pyromaniac, my desire

Thought that you could see the truth

'Till I just burned down the booth

Human Torch can't fuck with me

Jonny Blaze, Suspect B

Strike 'em quick, lightning fast

melt them bitches down to ash

Gasoline, Kerosene

Strike a match, ignite the scene

Shit will never be the same

Feel the fury of my flame

Beg for Mercy, it won't help

Embrace the ending you were dealt

Seems you fucks will never learn

Now sit back and watch me burn!

The Elements suddenly ignited with fire the colors of the gems and engulfed the demon in shimmering rainbow fire. It shrieked in agony as it burned alive. "Now for the final blow!" shouted Bewitching, her and her friends raising their weapons as a large shimmering rainbow burst from them and struck down the demon, vaporizing it.

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now_

 _You got nothing that can stop me_

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want_

 _Like a fever I'll take you down!_

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now_

 _You got nothing that can stop me_

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want_

 _Like a fever I'll take you down!_

Bewitching and her friends smiled. "Alright everyone...now we just have to rebuild the town..."

 **Dudes, just imagining this fight scene in my head is EPIC! Again, I'm sorry for ending the story, but there will be more to come!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
